


Dream Factory

by Mira_Moriarty



Category: Gotham (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mutant Powers, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Moriarty/pseuds/Mira_Moriarty
Summary: This is a collection of all my random ideas that have never been finished. I may one day elaborate on these ideas but for now I'd like to place them in a collection. These fall into many different categories and fandoms and mostly stem from odd dreams I've had. They will probably have errors as well. Enjoy!





	1. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Bucky Barnes

You woke up from your reoccurring nightmare to the smell of smoke. When you opened your eyes you could see smoke and flames everywhere filling the room.  
“ Shit “ You cursed grabbing your phone and going straight for your tank. You lifted your snake Nubia out of her tank and grabbed your other snake Severus out of the other tank. You quickly left the room running out the door. There was smoke everywhere you could barely see.  
“ Help!” You called out. You could hear voices coming out from somewhere ahead of you.  
“ Are you alright? “ You heard someone call out to her and felt a cold metal hand. You jerked back initially but the person grabbed her.  
“ I got you” You realized the person in front of you was none other than Iron Man or Tony Stark.  
“ Holy shit! “ You screamed as you were lifted into the air and away from the burning apartment building. You help onto your ball pythons Nubia and Severus for dear life. Nubia bit you in protest but you didn’t let go. Tony sat you down on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building.  
“ You’re welcome. “ He said removing he iron mask. You stood there wide-eyed as your apartment building collapsed.  
“ Did everyone get out okay? How did the fire start? “ You asked him. He stared at you intently. His face seemed concerned. He stared directly into your eyes. You’ve always gotten that from people. Your eyes were hazel but almost so brightly yellow/gold that they seemed to almost glow. It was hard for people to look away once they saw you.  
“ Everyone’s fine. We aren’t sure how the fire started. Yet. “ He looked like he knew something was wrong. He gave you a small smile before returning his mask and flying off.  
You were weirded out by his reaction but brushed it off. You headed for the med bay to get some help. 

\------ 1 WEEK LATER -------

You were given a new apartment and furnishings by the government. It was pretty empty. It only had the basics. Your insurance also gave you a sizable amount of money. So at least you could get some new clothes and food. You had 6 months to get stuff together before you’d be kicked out of the government housing and told to find a new apartment. You did your best to get Nubia and Severus settled into there new tanks. They seemed a bit less agitated but still adjusting. You owned your own bookstore and coffee shop in a small suburb of New York. You were just getting dressed and heading out to work when you got a knock at the door.  
“ Hello “ You opened the door. You let out a small gasp when you saw it was Steve Rogers.  
“ Captain…. America… “ You sounded super unsure but you just couldn’t believe your eyes and standing next to him was the one and only Winter Soldier. He had a grim look on his face that was a bit off-putting but nevertheless he was still super attractive. He seemed a bit curious as he stared into your eyes.  
“ This may be an odd request, Ma’am. But I was wondering if you could come with us. “ Captain flashed you small smile.  
“ Sure, let me grab some stuff and make a call. You can come in if you like.“ You tried to remain cool but you felt like you were going to loose it. You quickly called one of your employees to let them know that you wouldn’t be in today.  
Steve and Bucky carefully walked into your apartment.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Work

When She wakes she can barely breathe. It feels as though her throat has been scratched with sandpaper. She hears sirens and yelling around her. She tries to move her arms to feel around her throat but someone stops her. She tries to see the people around her but her visions blurred. Light after light blinding her, as she’s wheeled down a hall. She hears doors slam and her eyes close again. 

When she wakes she’s in a hospital room. It’s stark white everywhere. White sheets, white bed, white closet, white walls. It’s blinding. She turns her head to the right a bit. She sees an IV dripping attached to her right arm. It hurts to move any little bit. The door to her room is open and she’s see nurses shuffling around outside. 

She does her best to sit up and nearly scream in pain. Leaning against the beds headboard she finally gets a chance to look at her body. It covered everywhere with deeps scars some healed some not.  
“ I don’t understand. “ She tries her best to speak for the first time in awhile. Her voice coming out as a small whisper. At this moment a nurse walks into her room with a clipboard. She’s not paying too much attention until she notices her patient sitting up staring at her.  
“ You’re awake! I’ll get the doctor “ The nurse quickly runs out of the room and in a few seconds she’s back with the doctor by her side.  
“ Sloane Abara. I’m Doctor Ryan Huntington. I’m glad your awake. Can you speak? “ The doctor immediately comes to her Sloane’s bedside. He glances at her monitor’s for a few seconds.  
“ It looks like your vitals are fine. I just need you to look at the light for me. “ Dr. Huntington holds a small light up for Sloane to follow. While he’s doing this she decides to try and speak.  
“ What’s going on? What happened to me? “ It came out as a whisper. At the question the Doctor and nurse share a small look.  
“ You don’t remember anything? “ The Doctor asks. Sloane shakes her head. She immediately regrets it as pain shoots though her body.  
“ Well. “ The Doctor pauses choosing his words carefully. “ You were dropped off in front of our hospital 2 weeks ago and have been in and out of a coma. You had no identification with you. “ 

She paused processing this information. A thought occurred to her.  
“ Your accents. Are we in America? “ Dr. Huntington seemed surprised by the question.  
“ Yes we are. Chicago, Illinois. “ Chicago. That didn’t sound right to Sloane. She seemed confused.  
“ Well. Now that your awake maybe with some help from the authorities we might figure that out. “ The doctor and nurse leave to give her time to relax a bit before some more testing. Sloane is wheeled to another room to be given a CT scan and MRI. Her brain scans are normal. Her injuries are deep, cuts and bruises across her entire body. When the nurses did a blood test when she first arrived they found a few unidentifiable chemical substance in her system that they had to send off to a specialty center to be tested.  
Sloane waits in her room. Absentmindedly flicking between TV channels. She keeps trying to think of how she got here but there’s nothing. Nothing at all. Even her name doesn’t sound perfectly hers.  
Dr. Huntington enters the room again this time followed by a lady bring you lunch. Its nothing special some chicken noodle soup, as you can’t really handle super solid foods right now.  
“ The police will be here tomorrow morning at 9am to ask you a couple questions. “  
The Doctor left, leaving her to eat her food alone. She sits at the table in her room. She finishes the food quickly leaving the plate on the table before standin up and walking to the bathroom. Its painful as hell. Her body was bruised cut and scarred. She looked in the bathroom mirror and notices all the scars but her face it completely free from blemishes. She couldn’t remember anything and that scared the shit out of her. The thought that someone did something terrible to her. She shut the lights off and exited the bathroom no longer wanting to look at herself.  
Sloane sat getting back in bed using the remote to shut the lights off. She sat for a moment staring at the ceiling. Something’s wrong. Everything’s fuzzy in her head. She can’t remember where she’s been or what happened to her. Her eyes close as she drifts as to sleep hoping that tomorrow may bring her some answers. 

“ Mommy, Mommy. “ Sloane wakes up to screams of children as her kids jumping onto the bed, she groans.  
“ Please one more minute please. “ She lets out a whimper. The kids ignore her screaming a bit more before running out of the room. She let out a small laugh before finally opening her eyes.


	3. Scorched Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone x Rumple/Mr.Gold

David, Emma, hook, robin, and Regina and henry walked to grannies. They needed a way to defeat Hades. Henry sat down in a booth with hook and opened up his bag and brought out the storybook he hoped wishing hard enough could bring back the missing pages Liam stole for Hades.   
“There has to be someone here who knows something. Some of the people have been here for centuries. “ Regina exclaimed. She was frustrated with dead end after dead end. Her, Emma, David and Robin sat at the counter ordering.   
“ We can keep asking Regina, we will find a way” Robin spoke.   
“ Witch, Do you know who’s been here the longest? “ Emma spoke to the witch at the counter.   
She gave a stiff laugh and said she didn’t know.   
“ You’re lying. Tell Us. “ Regina leaned forward on the table in anger.   
“ I don’t know anything. “ The witch handed Emma her grilled cheese and acted nonchalant.   
“ I can tell she’s lying “ Emma asked the witch again hoping this time she would answer.   
“ I’ll tell you but she wont help you anyway. “ The reluctantly witch told the group about of women living out in the woods in a house but it was protected with magic. The woman in the house refused to talk to anyone and would force people away. No one wanted to face here wrath they all steered clear.   
“ What’s her name? David asked.   
“ No ones been able to talk to her. “ 

They group made their way to the forest leaving David behind to protect Henry if Hades showed up. They were deep in the forest when they finally came upon the large house. The standing out factor was the scorched earth all around the house forming a large circle.   
“ I think that probably the protection spell. “ Regina put her hand out to touch the spell. Regina felt the spell singe her hand deeply.   
Unbeknownst to them Mr. Gold followed behind watching them try to enter the scorched circle.   
“ I’ll try “ Emma put her hands put ready to use her light magic when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
An Arrow.  
Using her light magic she was able to stop the arrow right before it would have gotten her. The arrow dropped to the floor.   
“ Are you alright? “ Hook picked up the arrow looking at the direction from which it came.   
“ The witch was right clearly the woman doesn’t want anyone here. “ Regina seemed mildly irate.   
“ That’s the truth. “ In a cloud of yellow fire woman appeared.   
“ You all have a lot of nerve coming here. I can’t help you move on. NOW GO!” The woman held up her bow and arrow pointing it a Regina. The woman was dressed in a flowing yellow dress and black cloak. Her black hair was tied up in a bun. Her dark brown skin glowed in the light. It looked as if there were actual glitter specks throughout her skin. She was beautiful.   
“We aren’t here to move on. We’re not even dead. Even if we were that bow and arrow couldn’t hurt us. “ Emma spoke with confidence.   
“My arrow is dipped in water from the river of lost souls. It doesn’t matter if you’re alive or dead. “ The woman moved the arrow and pointed it at Emma.   
“ We need your help. We need to defeat Hades. “ Emma spoke quickly.   
“ Why would I help you? “ The woman continued to point her weapon.   
“ What do you want? “ Regina asked if they could make a deal.   
“I want you to take me to your home storybooke. I want out of this hellhole. Deal? “ The woman lowered her weapon.   
“ You know we cant. To bring someone from the dead to life, there has to be an exchange. One living for one dead. We can’t do that. But how’d you know we were from storybooke.“ Emma spoke to the woman.   
“ Who said I was dead. “ The woman smiled and turned walking towards her house. “Come and bring your friend spying on us in the woods. “   
Regina turned around looking into the woods. “ Gold! “ She called out. He appeared in the cloud of red smoke. “ Hello, dearie. “ Regina huffed and they walked through the protection spell to the house. 

“ Take a seat on the couch. “ The woman removed her cloak and placed her bow and arrow on the table.   
Everyone took seat on the couch. Gold decided to stay in the back and stand. The woman eyed gold as she walked to join everyone on the couch.   
“ What did you mean you’re not dead? Are you like us? “ Hook spoke. He seemed a bit suspicious of the situation.   
“ Long story. Refreshments anyone? “ The woman brought red wine out in a cloud of yellow smoke with a wave of her hand.   
No one seemed to want to drink, suspicious of if there was water from the river of lost souls in there.   
“ Why do you want to go to Storybrooke? “ Gold asked the woman. Her beauty mesmerized him. It was hard to resist staring. It wasn’t only him that felt this way, they all did.   
“ I want freedom. I want to leave this place. Now the question is do we have a deal? “ The woman took a sip of wine.   
“ How can you help us? Who are you anyway? “ Regina asked.   
“ My name’s Persephone. Goddess of the Underworld. Wife to Hades. “ Persephone sipped her glass.   
Everyone sat there stunned.   
“ You’re his wife. “ Hook grabbed the handle of his sword. Regina readied a fireball.   
“ It wasn’t by choice. “ She smiled. She snuffed out Regina’s fireball with a snap.   
“ So you’re a god. “ Gold smiled. “ But why do you need our help then? “ He asked.   
“ I may be a goddess but I’m trapped here just as much as you are. I’m sure you heard the story of my life just imagine it 10 times worse. “ Persephone poured herself another glass of wine before going into her story. 

Hades kidnapped Persephone long ago. Her beauty enchanted him. He wanted her to rule by his side and bear him an heir. Persephone was kept locked in a prison her only chance at freedom was to give Hades an heir. She tried to escape many times but an ankle cuff kept her trapped in the underworld. She had her full powers but still she could not leave. Every month hades would have her pluck one of her hairs and place it into a cauldron of potion that would turn pink for a girl, or blue for a boy. It would turn black if she were not pregnant. For centuries it turned Black every time. She prayed each year during the spring that her mother would come rescue her but it never happened. Again Hades would come to her cell and have her pluck a hair into the cauldron but this time it turned blue. Hades was joyous a child, a son! Persephone was devastated a child with this man. She knew she had to get away. Hades finally freed her to fulfill her duty as the goddess of the underworld. The moment she had a chance she ran. She still couldn’t remove the cuff keeping in in the underworld. She needed something else. A portal. She eventually found herself in the woods at an abandoned house. She could hear Cerberus chasing after her. She knew she had to do something. So she channeled the powers of her father Zeus and mother Demeter. She cut her hands and used the blood to form a barrier around the house one that even Hades couldn’t enter. The magic was so powerful that it scorched all the grass surrounding the house. Hades stood just at the edge of the barrier.


End file.
